Frustration
by KyokoFujimiya
Summary: Once again Shinichi missed his chance to tell Ran how he felt, and so he takes his frustrations out on a tree. Oneshot


**Author's Note: This is a small oneshot that came to me when reading ch 652. Shinichi's eventually gotta get frustrated from all these stituations right? This story doesn't take place during these chapters, though. **

**Oh, and I do recommend knowing who Kaito KID is before reading this story. Otherwise the end will confuse you.**

**Edit: Wow I got comments and so many people added this to their faves!! Thank you so much!! I fixed a few spelling and grammar errors. If you see any more while reading please let me know! I want to get better at writing so I welcome constructive critisizm!**

* * *

Sunset had passed hours ago, yet a lone boy stood in the otherwise abandoned park.

To the average passerby, he seemed like an ordinary child, yet this "kid" knew troubles and hardships that no regular 7-year-old would ever understand. He was actually a 17-year-old detective who's curiosity got the better of him one day, and some mysterious men force fed him a drug that was suppose to kill him, but instead turned his body into a child. Depending on how one would look at the situation, he was either very fortunate or incredibly unlucky.

That night, the young detective stood alone in the park, staring at a large tree. His eyes were unfocused, as his thoughts flew to a few hours before.

He had missed his chance again.

He had been given a temporary cure from his ally, Ai Haibara, a girl who had created the original drug and used it on herself to escape the organization with her death, but the drug did the same to her as it had done to Shinichi, aka Conan, and now she worked with the detective to find a cure and help him bring the men who did this to him down.

She had warned him that the drug would only last a few hours, a day at most, and he used it to help solve a murder mystery that required him to be there in person instead of using Kogoro as his sleeping puppet the way he usually does. He finished the case with time to spare, and decided to use the rest of his time to go out with Ran and finally tell her how he felt.

Luck was against him again, however, and their date was dissrupted by another murder. To his defense, Shinichi tried desperately to ignore it and let the police handle it, but of course, the killer was creative with his methods, and no one could figure out how the man died. Shinichi was pulled into the case after the police's constant begging and Ran constantly telling him it was alright.

He solved the case, and was praised for it, but he could feel the drug's effects wearing off. He made his way over to Ran, to at least attempt to tell her how he felt. If he could just get the chance to say those three words to her face, he'd never ask for anything ever again.

But of course fate decided to be cruel that day, and just as he reached her he knew that if he didn't run away now, he'd transform in front of everyone and reveal his secret.

So he ran.

And now, hours later, he stood alone in the park, staring at a tree. He couldn't bring himself to go back to Kogoro's house and play the usual act of a child in front of Ran just yet. Not after being so close to confessing everything to her and having the chance stolen from him again...

He kicked the tree in frustration. It wasn't right. Most people his age were going out and having fun being normal teenagers. Most people his age were clumsily trying to figure out the strange feelings they had with that member of the opposite sex, denying them or slowly acting upon them as if they had all the time in the world to figure it out...

... meanwhile, Shinichi was fighting with everything he had just for enough time to say three little words to the girl he'd loved for probably his entire life.

He kicked the tree again and again, each time a little harder than the last. While he was taking his frustrations out on the innanimate object, his mind kept thinking that it just wasn't right.

It wasn't right. It wasn't right. It wasn't right. It wasn't right!

He paused for a second to look at the damage, or lack thereof. His 7-year-old legs just couldn't compete with the tree's massive trunk. Shinichi grinded his teeth and kneeled down to turn the knob on his shoe to maximum setting. Now with enhanced strength thanks to Agasa's invention, Shinichi gave the tree one last kick with everything he had. All the anger, pain, and sadness that had built up over time was thrown into that kick.

And Shinichi was rewarded with one massive hole blown into the tree.

The little detective was now sweating and breathing heavily after using all that energy, and he fell to his knees. He felt better after nearly kicking the tree in half, but it didn't take away the pain and sadness of missing his chance again.

He heard a low whistle behind him and turned around. A tanned teenager no older than his true age stood a few feet behind him, accessing the damage the child had just done to the tree.

"Wow, now that's an impressive hole! Any more damage and that thing would have fallen over." The Osakan turned his playful yet sympathetic eyes to the young boy, "Nee-chan's startin' ta worry about you. Why don't we head back?"

Shinichi turned from his friend's gaze and stared at the damage he'd caused. He knew he would have to go back eventually, to greet the woman he loved like the little kid he was supposed to be, to keep up this stupid facade so that everyone around him stayed safe and he might get a clue involving the organization who did this to him... who ruined his life.

He turned around and walked past the Osakan towards the direction of the detective agency. His bangs covered his eyes as his friend walked by his side, giving Shinichi the quiet comfort and support he so desperately needed right then.

"...It's not fair.." He whispered before putting on this child-like mask and opened the door, greeting Ran with his overly excited hello and continuing with the role he was forced to play for the time being.

Meanwhile, a figure dressed in white stood on a nearby rooftop, looking in the window of the detective agency and then turning to look at the newly damaged tree in the park. Knowing that no one was there to see, he allowed his mask to drop for a second, an all too similar look of pain and lonliness reflecting in his eyes, betraying the smile still plastered on his face.

"You're right, little detective. It's not."


End file.
